thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
FALR (DFF Version)
In 1952 when DFF launched, They made their own version of FALR, and it gained controversy when Elvis Presley appeared in an episode. That led to Walter Ulbricht forcing DFF to cancel it and replace it with a homophobic doll that is still in use today. The doll that replaced DFF’s FALR is Hates by members of The Barney Bunch, The Mr. Tranquil Bunch, and other related organizations. DFF burned all of the episodes of Their version of FALR And was never shown again. Today, rbb refused to bring back DFF’s FALR In favor of the doll, which Fully supports the doll (rbb, Like DFF, called it Unser Sandmännchen), which to many BB members, as a result, The doll is banned from Drewland as a result, it led to future influences Including N&P, Stepashka, Polish Winnie The Pooh Rip Off, Maci (Hungarian Winnie The Pooh Knockoff), Sunny (Bulgaria’s hand drawn homophobe), And starry eyed kid from Czechoslovakia (another hand drawn homophobe). Also DFF's FALR is famously known for its Freikörperkultur, xenophobic comments, anti-Walter Ulbricht propaganda, pro-capitalism pro-Elvis Presley controversy started in 1957 and DFF’s first premiered and last surviving Heimatfernsehen. (The trend died out thanks to that trend’s inappropriateness controversy) However, BackUp copies of DFF’s FALR have been digitally restored by Mrs Greyfeather, who felt sorry for Those involved in DFF’s FALR were apparently killed by Stasis. Mrs Greyfeather confirmed that stoopid doll which replaced DFF’s FALR is a homophobe and a member of The ABB, which is inteed True. There were many attempts to bring DFF's FALR back on tv, but all of the attempts failed. The backup copies of surviving episodes of DFF's FALR were found in a ditch. The opening theme song to DFF's FALR is usually drinking songs (Ein Heller und ein Batzen is among one of them). However unlike West Germany's less controversial version (which has since got a reboot on Super RTL), DFF's version is known for illegal doings (west Germany has telebärchen, which is since been killed by the homophobic doll from DFF.) In the series finale (unexpectedly), Elvis Presley performed a rendezvous of Anti State atheism songs which gained controversy. That led to Walter Ulbricht & Socialist Unity Party of Germany forcing DFF to cancel it and replace it with a new series, created by homophobe Gerhard Behrendt, which premiered on November 22, 1959. The new series would later become one of DFF's most successful programs for the remainder of DFF's existence. The show always ended with Guten Abend, gut’ Nacht in the key of G (or g major) Starting in 1957, sung by one of the cast members. Known Episodes * Albtraumpantomime (1952) * Die Internationale (1953) * Ein Herz voll Musik..... und Sünde (1955) * Pulverdampf und heiße Liebe (1957. This is the episode that marked the beginning of the end of DFFs FALR) * Die ZirkusFreakShow (1958, last episode DFF aired before it got yanked by the network.) * Elvis Presley ist Da (1959, final Aired episode. Only episode of DFF’s FALR to air in 1959. Aired immediately before the premiere of Unser Sandmännchen) * Ein Hahn erobert die hof (unaired, assumably scraped and burned when DFF axed FALR and replaced it with Unser Sandmännchen) * Die Lied der Hahnskrei (unaired, assumably scraped and burned when DFF axed FALR and replaced it with Unser Sandmännchen) Swell Gaylery 5AFDFE0B-7D50-4ADA-8792-C68392613B67.jpeg BF685D38-EE33-4E3A-A5F4-AEF4216B44BC.jpeg 9A6E9885-8670-4B1F-8083-4FF5E6F23839.png|A scene from DFF’s FALR got colorized and animated, seen on a computer in Drawn Together. 5B60BF41-BCDB-4A37-A80D-D7F2E924E33D.jpeg 8D2A7236-5B43-4C1E-ADD5-47490C922652.jpeg|From the episode Pulverdampf und heiße Liebe 105px-Rock biter cartoon.jpg|The Rock Biter as he appears in DFF’s FALR, pictured is from the 1953 episode Die Internationale, where he helps the anti-stalinists 8F6A264D-F9AB-4DAC-8AC4-C121526F7E9F.jpeg How DFF Cancelled It (long story) In 1959, Elvis guest starred in an episode of the show. That episode turned out to be the final episode due to negative comments that were targeted towards Walter Ulbricht and guest appearances by American guest stars Elvis Presley, Howdy Doody, Clarabell the Clown and Buffalo Bob Smith. The hosts learned about the cancellation on 22 November 1959 when a show called Unser Sandmannchen made its debut. Unfortunately, both the creator and theme song composer of DFF's FALR killed themselves after learning about the cancellation. Wiping After the controversy started, many workers at DFF started to wipe kinescope recordings of the show. Some of the recordings that weren't wiped were either buried in a ditch or sent to Western television stations. However, the final episode (which was recorded on videotape) survived and was sold to MTV. In 2014, ABC (America) aired a clip of Elvis performing Here Comes Santa Claus from the final episode of DFF's FALR as apart of a Taylor Swift interview for thank you America. 5 years later, clips from that same episode appeared in the making of Rudolph shines again, on ABC (USA) starring Taylor Swift & The Tolmachevy Sisters. That special aired as part of GMA3, which gained controversy. DFF’s FALR appeared in the TNT Movie Elvis starring Nick Jonas, Taylor Swift, and The Tolmachevy Sisters, which was released in June 2018. That led to controversy. Because of this, rbb refused to bring DFF’s FALR back as they said Elvis Presley is a role model to Harvey Weinstein (that film focused on the dark side of Presley, and how he started taking drugs after having 3 illegalmate children with underraged fans who died of childbirth complications. His other illegalmate children with underraged fans, who also died in childbirth, were stillborn). It is later proven to be true. Failed comeback In the 1970s, the surviving hosts of DFF’s FALR tried to invade DFF’s headquarters, but the East German Doll and his supporters prevented them from doing so. One of the supporters of East German Doll was Pittiplatsch the Kobold. Another one was Molly, then girlfriend of Petzi During that era before the surviving hosts hanged themselves to death, they taped an episode that DFF refused to air (Like going skinny dipping at a nude beach being an example), put that episode in a protective box, bury it in a ditch with the other FALR episodes that werent wiped, and get arrested by the stasis and punished by the doll. Rediscovery and Redestruction Mrs Greyfeather was fed up with the East German doll so she teamed up with Gerissen and Ventaile to find the episodes of DFF’s FALR to air on Greyfeather tv as a segment of Ventaile’s Crib which airs on FUTV in Drewland. It was later revealed that Greyfeather stole a note from rbb, dating to the DFF era in the 70s saying DFF felt better without FALR and was so glad they got rid of it And replaced it with a doll. Attached to it is one of the many tape recordings of the theme song from East German doll (the backing track was also used in Sorbian. That recording was used during most of the 1990s after the reunification. It's currently used by HBC & OECA.) This angered Mrs Greyfeather so she was force to return the note back rbb while she was forced to give the tape recording to HBC & OECA. Mrs Greyfeather Tried Her Luck Again. This time, Mrs Greyfeather found Unseen Footage of DFF’s FALR taped during the failed comeback attempts in the 1970s. She digitally restored them in her studios in Taco Town. Shortly after that, Mrs Greyfeather was killed by East German doll. Days Later, All of the episodes Greyfeather found that weren’t wiped, which was found days before her death, (western television stations burned copies of the episodes due to racist comments, most notably independent Canadian channels later known as CTV, except for CFTM, which ditched it in favor of the French Adaptation by RTF.) were burned by the doll (non creepy version), which was filmed by the original creepy version. On December 20, 2019, all of the episodes of DFF’s FALR except for the last episode, in which a copy is in the studios of MTV, were blasted off into icarus 13 alongside Mrs Greyfeather and her flip buddies. They were ordered by supporters of DFF’s most iconic children’s program, Unser Sandmännchen, which still airs on TV to this day. Pittiplatsch the Kobold recorded that event. Category:Real World TV Shows Category:1952 Debuts Category:1959 Cancellations Category:Controversies Category:Super Swell Pages Category:Random Category:Better than Elmo Category:Extremely Swell Pages Category:Swell Category:Anti Communism